comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica Jones
Biography Early life Angelica Jones was a thirteen-year-old high school student who fell victim to a series of unfortunate events. She was bullied by the girls at her school, her beloved grandmother died suddenly, and Angelica was frightened to discover that she herself was manifesting a strange superhuman power to generate great heat. With her grandmother gone, Angelica lived alone with her father, who was unable to cope with helping Angelica deal with her new power. Angelica was desperately confused, lonely, and miserable. Angelica was in fact a mutant, and her newly emerging mutant ability caused her presence to be detected by Cerebro, a machine designed by Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men, for the purpose of locating superhumanly powerful mutants. Cerebro functions by detecting the unusual waves of psionic energy emitted by all superhumanly powerful mutants. Angelica's presence was also registered by Multivac, a similar machine employed by Emma Frost, the White Queen of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. Xavier and the X-Men attempted to pinpoint the unknown mutant's location in order to recruit her for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, where he trained mutants in using their powers. Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Powers Microwave Energy Generation: ability to tap into Earth's electromagnetic field and convert it into microwave radiation emissions, which she can utilize in different ways. Microwaves were comparatively short waves of electromagnetic energy. Firestar continually absorbs microwave energy from her environment, including microwave energy from the stars, and continually broadcasts it at low levels. *'Microwave Energy Manipulation': In order to use her microwave energy for specific purposes, Firestar must mentally concentrate, thus causing the microwaves to swirl about her body, creating a visible aura around her. In order to project the microwave energy towards a specific target, she must mentally "push" some of the energy swirling around her towards that target. She could focus microwaves on a specific target, and cause it to burst into flame, or explode, or melt. She could also sense microwave signals (such as cell-phone signals or even remote-control devices) and disrupt electronics with her own microwave emissions. The nature of Firestar's power grants her the capacity for large-scale destruction. However, she typically limits how much of her own power she accesses for fear of permanently damaging the planet, its atmosphere and electromagnetic field. In space, she was far less inhibited, and can access greater levels of ambient electromagnetic energy to fuel her powers. She easily produced an attack that injured Garthan Saal when he possessed the energy of the entire Nova Corps, and also used her enhanced abilities to power a massive Shi'ar interstellar transport gate with very little effort. *''Microwave Emission Heat: Firestar could use her microwave energy to generate intense heat. At this point she can already melt a metal object the size of a cannon almost instantly. She has flown towards a thick wall of solid rock and melted through it so quickly that she could continue flying right through the hole she had melted without pausing. *Microwave Emission Flight: By super-heating the air around her, she could surround her self with an aura of flaming plasma, and if she projects her plasma aura downwards in a tightly focused stream, she can generate enough upward thrust to fly at high speeds. Firestar's powers appear to become more powerful when in space, and she was once able to power a massive stargate with virtually no effort. Her maximum speed has yet to be established, but she can already fly quite swiftly and maneuver in flight quite well. She can generate enough propulsive force to carry considerable weights to great heights at high speed. For example, she has carried Colossus, in his metal-like form, which weighs 500 pounds, high into the air. *Partial Microwave Emission Immunity: Firestar was apparently immune to most of the damaging effects of the microwaves she emits, although she did undergo tests with Henry Pym to make sure. Unlike most mutants, however, her immunity to her own power was not complete; she was in danger of rendering herself sterile until a cure was discovered by Henry Pym in the form of a special suit. Pym claimed it would take about six months for the process to be complete and over time Firestar appeared to be functionally immune to microwave radiation. *Psionic Disruption'': On rare occasions, Firestar had demonstrated the ability to disrupt the psionic powers of others using her own power; namely, Emma Frost, Empath, and the Darkling. She was not immune to psychic assault, but when using microwave abilities at a high level she was capable of disrupting it. At present Firestar was still in the process of learning how to use her powers. Moreover, she was still quite young, and the strength of her powers will surely increase as she reaches adulthood. Hence, the full extent of Firestar's powers has yet to be determined. During a fight between the Avengers and Fantastic Four, the Human Torch was afraid of burning her with his own flames. However, she eventually displayed the ability to siphon heat energy and to detect electromagnetic signatures from broadcast transmissions. Abilities Firestar possessed the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Weaknesses Firestar's powers did not grant her any particular immunity to the effects of intense heat other than that generated by her own microwave powers. Equipment Full-body sheath of micro-circuitry designed by Hank Pym and worn under her uniform; siphons off and absorbed excess microwave emissions to protect Firestar's physiology from her own radiation that was affecting her cells, and diverted it in a way that would "kick start" her natural immunity to her own powers. Transportation Flight through her powers. Appearances }} References Category:Females Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:X-Men members Category:Avengers members